


A Painter's Desire

by RabelleRabbit



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Character Development, Comedy, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sonata is a sweetheart, Yandere, and an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabelleRabbit/pseuds/RabelleRabbit
Summary: If a painting brought me here, then finding it should bring me back home. That's the plan, but how can I focus when I'm stuck in a Wonderland with people who are determined to keep me here. It's a shame that Alice left. She left, and she may not ever come back. They want me to be their new Foreigner, but I don't want to be a replacement. I want to be home.(Pairings undecided)Contest: Been struggling to see who should be paired with the OC. It can go either she dates someone or she doesn't. It's up to you readers to decide.





	1. Painted Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a painting brought the new Outsider here, then finding it should bring her back home. That's the plan, but how can Sonata focus while stuck in a Wonderland with people who are determined to keep her here. Forever. It's a shame that Alice left. She left, and she may not ever come back. They want Sonata to be their new Outsider, but she doesn't want to be a replacement. All she wants is to be home.
> 
> (Pairings undecided)
> 
> Contest: Been struggling to see who should be paired with the OC. It can go either she dates someone or she doesn't. It's up to you readers to decide.

_ Chapter One _

 

Each calculating stroke her brush made is perfect. With absolute precision and care, the thick paintbrush in her hands glided around the once white portrait. Careful and clean. 

 

The lass's lightly tanned fingers were smeared with paint, and her apron-clad body is as well. A strawberry pocky biscuit stick was sticking out from between her lips, the girl chewing slowly as if it helped her concentration.

 

Which did.

 

The girl pulled her hand back, setting the paintbrush on the table that stood next to her, and stretched, taking in a break to crack her bones to soothe the soreness of painting for many hours.

 

She sat in a half-empty studio, where the only thing inside is her on a chair, an easel with a painting resting on it, a small table with her paints and brushes next to her, and her satchel and guitar case, both sat abandoned behind her. The rest of the needed supplies were boxed up and stacked, all cluttered on the left side of the room. To the right side of the room is a large window that acted as the wall, donning pure white curtains that allowed the light to seep in during the mornings and afternoons.

 

She stretched her arms up above her before resuming her work, painting with pure concentration once again. Soon, the blank portrait was now filled with a creative image of her extraordinary imagination.

 

A man in his late thirties, with dull brown hair and light gray eyes, came into the room, wearing an expensive Armani suit. He sighed, almost happily, seeing the girl at work before he strode towards her. 

 

She flinched, hearing his footsteps, but continued. "I see you're still practicing, Sonata," The man said, watching the girl paint with extreme interest. 

 

Sonata grunted lightly in response, finding herself too busy to reply. The man walked up to her and gasped as he peeked at the canvas. "Oh, my!"

 

Sonata took one last stroke before pulling her right hand back and set the palette and brush down on the table. It was not the best, but it was done. She felt proud of finishing it. Her newest painting was an inspiration from a peculiar dream… 

 

A dream involving Alice in Wonderland.

 

There's a room with a 'Drink Me' bottle and the 'Eat Me' cake. The little blue bottle and currant dotted cookies so pastel-colored and bright. It almost looked both appetizing and poisonous. 

 

The treats are fantastical welcome gifts, guiding the eyes to Wonderland and its attractive features. The large polka-dotted mushrooms seating The Caterpillar smoking from a pipe. 

 

The deep green and lush forest greenery are surrounded by plenty of strange signs pointing at all sorts of directions, and among the branches lazed a purple, striped cat sat giving a wide, toothy smile. The Cheshire Cat. 

 

Past the grinning cat stood the Mad Hatter sitting at a long table enjoying a cup of afternoon tea with the March Hare and The Dormouse, snoozing away in a jar of sugar. Not too far stood the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, standing side by side with similar smiles of mischevious delight to confuse the guests. 

 

The Duchess stood around near the Forest, and then to the far end was Heart Castle, defended by cards, where The Queen and King of Hearts stood with The Knave of Hearts. Tarts of strawberry glaze tumble out of his arms. At the bottom, the viewer can see The White Rabbit running towards Wonderland, glancing at his oversized pocket watch.

 

Sonata's painting, Wonderland. 

 

Inspired by a dream, which ironically is what Wonderland was. Her eyes drooping, she fell into a short sleepy daze as the man, Mr. Browne, kept admiring her latest practice.

 

_ "Hey, did you know? Every game has its rules." _

 

Sonata flinched, hearing another man's voice, and continued to cringe as the unfamiliar voice continued.

 

_ "And those rules are cemented from the very beginning… But you already know this, right?" _

 

"…I see you have a strong liking towards Alice in Wonderland, don't you, Sonata?" Mr. Browne commented as Sonata woke up quickly, snapping her head up with her eyes wide open. The palette was almost chucked at his head, but her thumb painfully dug into the wood and she was left awake with throbbing pain. "It's illustrious and cartoony, almost a fantasy, just like the novel. …but…"

 

Sonata glanced at the pondering man, who stared hard at the painting. "Yes? Something wrong?" There was absolutely nothing wrong with her painting, was there?

 

"The more I look at it and recognize most of the characters, I can't help but think it's a shame that this Wonderland is missing its Alice. It ruins the whole visual, I think."

 

Sonata froze before looking at her painting in response to that statement. Quickly scanning it, she realized that what he said was, without a doubt, true. Alice was missing—the main character of the novel—and all the other characters were there. Yet…it didn't ruin anything. It felt…

 

True.

 

"I personally don't think it's wrong," Sonata said, crossing her arms as she turned away from him. "It's perfectly fine without Alice, don't you think?"

 

That's right. Her dream had everything but Alice. Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, card soldiers, Queen of Hearts, and so on and so forth. All but Alice. As if…she had left.

 

.

 

_ She left. _

 

.

 

"I do suppose you're right, but without Alice, it's a complete waste, eh?" Mr. Browne pressed on, causing Sonata to ignore him. He blinked and sighed. "Ah, well, it's your painting, and it's impressive all on its own. A grand painting!"

 

Sonata nodded before she began untying her stained apron.

 

“There’s another time where we can simply have you put in Alice in there. It’ll fetch a higher price.” Sonata froze as Mr. Browne glanced at his watch and gasped, "Ah! We should hurry and go back to the hotel! Our flight to America is in an hour. Hurry, clean up!" 

 

Mr. Browne turned and rushed out of the room.

 

Sonata shook her head before dropping her apron onto her seat. "I'll leave once the painting is dry…" 

 

As she began putting her paints up, she glanced at the painting once more, feeling nostalgic. Sonata glanced at the clock before turning the easel towards the window where the sun came in through. That should help it dry faster.

 

A Wonderland without their Alice. It seemed so right and perfect. As if that's what Wonderland is right now. Yes, Mr. Browne was right, it was a shame that she left out Alice, but still… Why did it seem so right?

 

Why did it seem so true?

 

Without thinking, she flung the palette towards the wall, letting the leftover paint splatter all over the crisp white wall. She turned away as the palette clattered to the ground and rubbed her stained hands together, feeling the need to clean them, but sleepiness overtook her and she sat down by the stool, right next to her satchel. 

 

Rubbing her face, she yawned. "I'm so sleepy…guess a nap wouldn't hurt, right?"

 

Closing her eyes, she blacked out, hugging her knees as if it would protect her from the room's chill. The sunlight that beamed through the glass warmed her up rather comfortably. It was no wonder that sleep easily claimed her.

 

_ *Tap-Tap-Tap* _

 

Struggling to open her eyes, everything was hazy and blurry. But the more she had her eyes open, her vision readjusted and focused. 

 

"What's…that noise?" Sonata stifled a yawn as she stood up and stretched.

 

Over by the large window, an adorable white rabbit, dressed in a red checkered waistcoat, brown pants, and carried a large gold pocket watch stood, outside. On its little button nose rested a pair of frameless round spectacles. 

 

It looked…familiar. Maybe it belonged to that weird old photographer next door. He liked dressing up animals into these cutesy outfits and post them online. Maybe one of the animals wandered out?

 

Its little paw continued batting against the window, wanting to come inside, causing a light tapping sound to fill the room. She considered letting the rabbit in, but before she could make a decent decision, her feet began moving by itself and she found herself at the window, opening the only door that stood in the middle. 

 

Sticking her head out, she smiled, "Hey, little guy. Did that crazy old man leave you out?"

 

The rabbit smiled, to her shock, and hopped over to her, walking inside. Confused, Sonata left the door open as she turned around, seeing it head towards her now dried painting. How long was she asleep? That was no longer her concern when she noticed the rabbit's whiskers twitching in a delighted manner.

 

"You like it?" Sonata asked, crouching beside the rabbit. It glanced at her, nodding. She giggled and placed a hand on its little head. "Well aren't you a smart rabbit?" 

 

She pulled the rabbit into a hug and stood up, holding the small animal closer to the painting. 

 

"I'm still practicing, but I think this is my best work. I call it, Wonderland. Not the most creative name, but I like it." Pointing to the White Rabbit in the painting, she giggled, "And there you are!"

 

To her surprise, the rabbit held out a paw and ran it across the painting, as if to feel the texture of her hard work. Because her painting was surprisingly already dry, the colors did not smear, so she didn't mind. What she did mind was that the rabbit started talking.

 

"It's wonderful, my darling love! So beautiful and descriptive, your talents are high and above!"

 

Sonata deadpanned in shocked as it jumped out of her arms. It landed right in front of her and continued to stare at the painting.

 

"Lovely… Absolutely stunning. I've never seen a painter capture truth as well as you," The rabbit said as Sonata stood there, completely confused. There's a talking rabbit right there, hello.

 

"You're talking. Why are you talking? Am I still dreaming?" Sonata gasped as she snatched her bag, stepping away from the rabbit, "I'm not crazy, you're crazy."

 

"Who's crazy, my love? Ah, well, you've captured the emotion in this painting so well. An emotion of happiness and wonder, but also…sad and grieving. Just as how Wonderland is when Alice disappeared."

 

Sonata turned to the rabbit, wanting to smash that canvas onto it, only to see her painting gone. The easel was there, but her hard work was missing. "Where did it…?" 

 

Only the rabbit was standing there, and it was looking at her with its red blood eyes, sparkling in intense emotions.

 

Loneliness.

 

Sadness.

 

Agony.

 

"Will you follow this White Rabbit to Wonderland?" The rabbit asked as Sonata stepped back, eyes full of horror when she heard voices flooding around the room. Coming from them.

 

.

 

.

 

**"Follow him."**

 

**"I want to see you."**

 

**"Won't you replace our Alice?"**

 

.

 

.

 

Sonata felt her breath hitch in her throat as she lost feeling in her legs, shaking and twitching. What are these voices? What are they even trying to say? Replace Alice?

 

"Alice is gone! I have no idea what you want from me, but I'm leaving!" Sonata snapped as she turned on her heel, heading for the door. She'll call Mr. Browne to pick her up and she'll take her nap on the taxi and plane. That rabbit can have the painting if it shows up again. Hopefully, once she leaves she'll wake up to Mr. Browne screaming that she's late.

 

"Good grief, you're hopeless."

 

In a split second, she felt an arm grab her shoulders and another underneath her knees, and she was now off the ground. The person who now carried her was a man, round-rimmed glasses pressed in front of crimson eyes and white hair. On his head sat a pair of white rabbit ears. If she wasn't freaking out, she would have fawned over those ears.

 

"AHHHGH?"

 

"Please don't scream in my ear, my dear," He said before heading towards the door that leads outside to the garden. She was thrown over his shoulder, one hand on her waist and another under her knees, and one of her hands was gripping softly to one of his ears.

 

"Who the…?! What the…!? Put me down!" Sonata cried as he rushed out the door, darting into the green garden that Mr. Browne held in high regard. "HEY OLD MAN, COME GET YOUR STUPID RABBIT!" 

 

Either that old man was older than she thought or asleep because he didn't come out to yell at her for yelling. She even tried to kick but that tired her out quick when the kidnapper held her legs down. "Let me down you four-eyed jerk!"

 

The man ran, letting a smile curve on his lips. "I'm afraid I can't do that. But don't you worry—I'll put you down when we get there."

 

Up ahead, in front of the relaxation fountain, stood a large chasm, its black hole showing the deepness of it. "We shall jump down that hole, my little painter!" Sonata jerked the hand that gripped his ear, causing him to jolt as he stopped in front of the giant hole.

 

"HOLE?! Why on earth is there a chasm in Mr. Browne's garden?!" Sonata cried, trying to kick for freedom. Oh, how she wished Mr. Browne was here, then he would beat this kidnapper senseless!

 

Then they would go back to America and suffer a ten-hour flight, leaving the creepy kidnapper into the hands of the police. Unfortunately, she’s learning she isn’t so lucky in her life.

 

"Why indeed, hmm?" The man laughed, snuggling the side of his head against her body, "Regardless. If there's a hole that we know, then, down it we go!"

 

And with that rhyme, he jumped down into the endless chasm, causing Sonata to scream.

 

"NOOO, YOU F**KING RABBBIIIIIIIIIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ahhhh... hehe yeah... I made a new story. Well, no. This is originally on my fanfiction account. I'm just re-uploading. Though I'm not sure if it'll gain any attraction here.
> 
> Anyways, hey everyone. This is MissReaperDeath, or at least I used to be. I'm RabelleRabbit now. If it gets confusing, I'll keep reminding you all of who I used to be until it sticks. Thank you and please leave a comment down below. I have plenty of chapters to update, so I can't wait to see what you all think of this story. It's actually my favorite.


	2. Bittersweet Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either this is a terrible off-brand soda, or she really drank poison.

_ Chapter Two ~ _

 

"OH MY GOSH YOU CRAZY BUNNY EAR WEARING COSPLAYING KIDNAPPER, LET ME GO!"

 

Sonata’s hyperventilating as her insane kidnapper held her close as they descended the never-ending hole in unimaginable speed. She’s screaming her lungs out, throat burning and hands pushing the man's face away. His face is too close!

 

Tooclosetooclosetooclose-!

 

"Mrrrgh! Sonffffataa! Stobft dafft!" He muffled through the palm of her hand, causing her to push even more. "Hhhngfh!" Letting her go with one hand, he grabbed her wrists together in his gloved hand, smiling at her. "Sonata~."

 

Well sh*t.

 

Sonata’s heart is beating past the limit,  brown eyes widened in fear as she let out a war cry. It was now or never. In the  momentum , she had raised a knee, banging it against his 'little kidnapper'. You know, where the sun doesn't shine.

 

"OWWWW?!" His face churned in pain as she roughly shoved him away, almost gliding in the air downwards to get away from him.

 

She truly hoped she’d be the cause of him no longer being able to have children.

 

To her surprise (and delight), as he held his crotch painfully, his body was being lifted higher in the air. Was he…was he going up? No, she was wrong. 

 

He's not going up; Sonata’s falling down the hole faster. As Sonata watched as he sputtered something painfully towards her, but she couldn't hear him. She was pulled into the dark deep hole, leaving him behind. Good riddance.

 

Now falling alone now, falling backwards. Alone. It wouldn't be the first time. Oddly, it’s comfortable to her for some reason. 

 

Falling into a dark abyss that would lead to her hitting the ground hard and killing her instantly should have had her screaming harder. She did scream, but got tired of screaming. And then, strangely enough, she didn’t feel fear anymore. What scared her instead of dying is the fact that she would die alone and no one would know where she was. Stupid rabbit. Stupid old photographer man. Stupid Mr. Browne.

 

Stupid her.

 

_ I'm going to die once I land. I'm scared, but for some reason I'm fine with it. I just want to sleep. Sleep for a very long time. Maybe if I sleep while falling, I won't have time to wake up once I fall and break my neck and back. There's a chance I could survive and be paralyzed, and that kidnapper could find me, but I'll place my hopes on dying after I sleep. _

 

No one she knew will find her. And that didn’t settle with her very well, but there’s nothing she could do to stop it.

 

In the darkness, alone, it was easy for her to just close her eyes and let the silence bring her to sleep.

 

.

.

.

 

She only got three minutes in for that power nap when she’s suddenly assaulted by a strange sensation of wind. Not the feeling of being airborne, but the feeling of warm air ventilation supporting her underneath. A strong gale. A sense of relief flows into Sonata through her veins iced with fear.

 

Just as she felt the support of miracle granted by mother nature, the balance the gale gave her body disappeared, and Sonata started falling like a heavy rock tossed into a well, making her scream once again, 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

 

Exactly like the way a roller coaster goes down, the speed she falls at keeps going up steadily, causing her to scream higher. If she stopped screaming at any moment, she felt like she’d pass out again. Her throat burned again. Oh, Mr. Browne won't be happy about this.

 

Sonata keep screaming until she couldn't scream any more. She didn't care if she injured her voice. She’ll deal with both it and Mr. Browne later - if she survived. 

 

Prepared for death, Sonata shut her eyes tightly and held her hands together in front of her chest in a prayer, a tear escaping her closed eyes.

 

"AUUUUGH! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" 

 

Remember when Sonata said that she was prepared for death? Yeah, that was a lie. She’s pretty sure even she wasn’t convinced with that act she put up.

 

Something shot through her body like lightning, joints prickling from the sensation. 

 

Darkness fills Sonata’s mind and before she realized anything, she had blacked out.

 

.

.

.

 

**BANG! BANG!**

 

The wine-haired man glared at the Mafioso in front of him before pushing up his glasses and held up his rifle once more. He had his hair in a braid, a stubble beard on his chin, and wore a yellow suit that matched his usually sunny personality. 

 

He is The Dutch. 

 

"Dammit, Hatter, stay still!"

 

The Mad Hatter, dressed in a white suit and a black top hat decorated with playing cards, roses, and raven feathers merely smirked at The Dutch before him. He had black hair shinier than raven's feathers, trailing down his neck and emerald eyes that screamed danger. An amused smirk split his face. 

 

"Why, I am standing still,  **Mary** . If you weren't such a bad shot,  **Mary** , then maybe you wouldn't have missed,  **Mary** ."

 

The Dutch had a large visible anger mark growing on his head as he eagerly pulled the trigger, sending a flurry of bullets at The Mad Hatter one after another. A man with carroty gold hair of wavy curls and a pair of tan rabbit ears on his head dash forward, pulling out his own gold pirate gun and sent his own bullets towards The Dutch, all the while dodging the incoming bullets.

 

People with no eyes, Faceless, dashed forward, pulling out their own guns as they pile behind the Ones with Duties that they work for and shoot at their enemies. It's utter chaos as the civilians who are lingering about run away with cries and screams.

 

A teenager with short hot pink hair, matching cat ears with many piercings, dressed in a leather punk fashion, a functional cat tail, and a purple boa crouches at the sidelines, his lips curved into a grin, The Cheshire Cat. Holding his pink gun that is connected to the chain on his collar, he creeps up to the chaotic crowd that shoots one another without hesitation. Before he could join, however, a pleasant scent reaches his nose.

 

It smelled just like a certain person, making his chest tighten with pain. His leather gloved right hand flies up to his chest, a sorrowful look on his face reaching his amber eyes.

 

~POMF~

 

His ears perk up from the faint sound and he turns away from the fight, sniffing the air. The wonderful scent was coming from a direction opposite from the fight, somewhere near the fun house and the prize-winning stalls. His white shoes hit the ground as he runs off, his curiosity getting the better of him.

.

.

.

 

The floor below her is bouncy and soft… Like…a bounce house. Yeah, a bounce house. 

 

Wait… 

 

Sonata shot up, hugging her bag that happened to survive the fall, looking around. She was in a slowly deflating bounce house shaped like a castle. Quickly crawling out of it, Sonata stood on her feet, looking around. She immediately knew she’s nowhere near the studio. 

 

Roller coasters and the screams of joyous riders. There was no amusement park anywhere near the place she was momentarily working in.

 

Where did that freak take her?

 

Sonata rubbed her eyes, the stalls, the rides, and the people there were…WHOA, THEY DON'T HAVE FACES! "I-Is this some sort of special effects Hollywood hasn't been revealed yet?" 

 

She gulped.  _ Okay, okay…Sonata, don't freak out. This isn't America…this isn't Japan. _ "Where am I?"

 

"Snff…snff…" 

 

Sonata blinked when a young guy with hot pink hair and cat ears popped his head from behind, sniffing her. 

 

"Hmm~, you smell like paint—" His eyes blinked when he saw the bottom of a bag coming his way.

 

**BAM!**

 

"OWW~!"

 

"Oh-My-Freaking-Geezuz! I've had enough with you creepy cosplayers!" Sonata screeched as he fell back, his back hitting the ground. Sonata swung her trusty bag back, ready to fight, glaring at him. "Stupid…dorky…weirdo…cat ear wearing…PUNK!"

 

The cat-eared teen rubbed his nose, groaning painfully, before glaring at her. "OWW! That really hurt!" He stood up, turned his head, and folded his arms. "You are so NOT cute!"

 

"Who said I was!?" They found themselves in a glaring contest.

 

"Is that how strangers are supposed to treat other strangers?"

 

"I dunno, are strangers supposed to smell other strangers? CREEPER!" He never realized as he argued with her that some man with wine red hair and a yellow suit had approached him, his rifle returning to its original form as a violin. 

 

Wait, A RIFLE!?

 

Sonata clench her hands at the sides of her head, almost tearing out her hair, looking around. 

 

"I-I need to get out of here! But how? I can't believe this! Stupid bunny-eared cosplayer! EUGH! I am never going to attend another anime convention ever again! ...okay, that's a lie, but I'm never talking to a cosplayer ever again!"

 

The cat boy glanced at The Dutch before shrugging, "What is she talking about, Gowland?" 

 

Gowland shrugged. "I'm not sure, Boris—oh? Did you say you're not from around here?" Could she be a—?

 

Before Sonata could answer, Boris immediately slung his arm around her with a grin. “I bet she is, old man. Looks like we’re lucky enough to get to her first-!”

 

Sonata shoved her hand against the side of his face, pushing him back.

 

“Mmmfgh!”

 

“Personal. SPACE!”

 

.

.

.

 

The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and The Tweedle Twins sauntered down the path towards the more festive area of The Amusement Park, weapons gone. They saw Gowland head down this path—Oh, speak of the devil. 

 

"Mary." The Mad Hatter said and that was enough to make Gowland turn around. The Mad Hatter sent a cocky, yet suave smirk at Gowland before his emerald eyes caught the sight of the young woman who is currently ignoring Boris, who in turn batting at her hair happily and playfully.

 

"Well, well, Gowland, look what we have here…a pretty lady dressed so strangely, I wonder what her name could be?" The Mad Hatter murmured quite loudly, catching her attention. She gave him a long look before shaking his head, causing him to blink.

 

_ 'Total womanizer. Thank god Mr. Browne taught me how to judge a man by his clothes _ ,' Sonata thought as he simply smiled at her handsomely. ' _ He has to be gay, but won't admit it. _ ' 

 

Sonata inwardly rolled her eyes before gasping when a gold pistol was shoved into her face. Holy SHIT-!

 

"Why are you rolling your eyes at Blood, huh?" The carroty blonde man asked as he towered over her. She gulped when he placed a finger on the trigger, eager to pull and get the floor messy with blood. 

 

Immediately Boris and Gowland readied their guns as Blood made no move. He simply watched as the Outsider shivered.

 

Sonata panicked, eyes darting everywhere for an escape route, before noticing there was something that differenced him from the others. Something they both had in common.

 

"Wait! Don't kill me!"

 

He jolted before glaring at her, "Why the hell should I not?"

 

Sonata prodded at her light pink scarf that wrapped around her neck snuggly, almost desperate, "We're fellow scarf-wearing buddies!"

 

The March Hare lowered his gun slightly, giving her an odd look as if saying,  _ 'Bitch, please, no such thang. _ ' 

 

"Scarf-wearing…buddies?"

 

Sonata nodded frantically, "You and I are the only ones wearing scarves, mister! We have to stick together! It's a rule!"

 

The March Hare's ears drooped down, "Never heard that rule before…" He put the gun away as Sonata sighed in relief. She barely got to enjoy her survival for a second when Blood to chuckle, staring at her amusingly.

 

"That was quite amusing, young lady. Tell me, what is your name?"

 

Sonata gave him a questioning look before shrugging, "...My name's Sonata Levette!" 

 

Sonata gave them all a wink with the peace sign, causing them all except for Blood to deadpan at her. Not a fan? Heck, everyone loves it when she did that.

 

Blood bowed politely, "Well, Sonata, my name is Blood Dupre, and if I may ask, what are you doing out here in this boring place? Besides catching my eyes, that is." He threw in a flirty smirk at Sonata, only to receive the opposite reaction he expected from her.

 

She had deadpanned at him, "I'll throw them right back, Blood."

 

Blood found her response rather amusing as The Tweedle Twins ran from their place and hugged each of Sonata's arms. The blue one said, "I'm Dee!" And the red one said, "I'm Dum!" 

 

They both chorused together, "And you're our new big sis!"

 

…

 

…

 

What?

 

Sonata gave them a sympathetic smile before shaking her head, "Sorry, boys, as much as I like playing pretend, I already have a—oh my…." She fell silent when tears (fake, but she didn't know the difference) formed in the twins' eyes.

 

"S-So you hate us?"

 

_ CRACK _

 

That is the sound of her walls breaking.

 

Sonata glomped them both, "Aaah! I'm so sorry, you cute little boys! I'm a very stupid girl! Of course I don't hate you! I'll be happy to be your big sister—augh!" Boris grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her away from the twins, grinning as he hugged her from behind.

 

"Sorry guys, but I found her first, and I don't feel like sharin'," Boris snickered as he hugged the girl around her waist, only to receive a flinch and a shudder. His tail swished contently at the reaction. She was amusing already…well, until she practically shoved his face away. Again.

 

"Ew! I hate it when men just throw themselves at girls! Step off, would ya?" Sonata grunted as Boris gloomed. Her hand was soft, though…

 

Blood prepared himself to send the twins after the Outsider. It’s been so long that Wonderland’s been visited by one. So very long, he admitted. And it seems that Gowland thought the same, judging from how the Amusement Park owner stared at Sonata intensely. Blood couldn’t help but laugh and jeer at him.

 

"What's wrong, MARY? Why are you looking at her like that, MARY? Are you dreaming of the days when you were actually young, MARY? You know it's been so long since I've seen a woman on your arms, MARY. Maybe your pent up frustrations made you so idiotic nowadays, MARY?"

 

**~BOOM BOOM~**

 

Gowland didn't hesitate to send a flurry of bullets straight at Blood and The March Hare, ignoring the screams Sonata shrieked as she stepped back. Boris heaved a sigh before grabbing Sonata and dragging her away.

 

"Hey, how does a soda pop sound to you?" Boris asked as Sonata trembled.

 

"Ah..uh…whu…huhh…hh..nah…stra…"

 

"Strawberry? They got that."

 

Dee let out a groan, stomping his foot and pointing towards the fleeing duo. “Booss! He’s getting away with our big sis!”

 

“We gotta get her back!” Dum insisted as he jumps out of the way, the ground exploding with bits of brick flying everywhere from Gowland’s rifle.

 

“Focus on the guy shooting at us, you snots!” Elliot snapped as he tore his eyes away from his scarf buddy, pointing his gun towards Gowland.

 

Blood lifted his cane, squeezing it, and feeling it shift into his trusted machine gun adorn with roses. 

 

“Patience is a virtue,” Blood said as he locked eyes with Gowland. Those irritated eyes swimming with blind rage is always a sight to see. He couldn’t get enough of it. “It’s not as though she’s going anywhere.”

 

Blood pointed the weapon at Gowland, who copied the same gesture almost too willingly.

 

“Am I right, Mary?”

 

“You are a dead man.”

 

**BANG**

 

.

.

.

 

At a large snack stand, Boris set the soda on the table and sat down next to Sonata as she 

fanned herself. "You feeling better?"

 

"Uhh…where am I exactly, um…Boris, right?" Sonata asked as she glanced at him. He grinned at her, indicating that she guessed correctly.

 

"You're in Wonderland." He flinched when she facepalmed. "Uh, what's up?" 

 

She didn't reply and Boris poked her cheek, "Heh, you keep making different faces, it's cute." Sonata blushed a little before looking up.

 

"Sorry, just give me, a moment? I’m struggling to process everything.” Sonata sputtered as she’s trying to shift through her thoughts. Guns? Fancy dressed people? Boys adopting her as a big sister? What is this place?

 

Boris patted her shoulder, glad that she didn't smack her belongings into his face for once, 

 

"You're lucky you were almost pulled into a shootout instead of listening to Gowland's awful playing."

 

Sonata looked at him confused, "Who's Gowland."

 

"The old man in the yellow suit." Boris ducked as he pulled Sonata away, both dodging a stray bullet coming his way. "He plays the violin, and he's really bad."

 

"YAH?" She wildly gestured at the flying bullet that was now lodged into the ground before them. How can he stay so calm when a bullet almost hit them? "YARGH?!"

 

"You're pretty funny, you know."

 

"Guuhhh?" Sonata buried her face in her hands, having a crisis. What kind of world did she fall in? Boris snorted at her freaking out. This girl was funny.

 

"You'll get used to it."

 

"No?"

 

From afar, Peter stumbled out of the decorative shrubbery in the park. He scoffed and brushed his coat off, even going as far as to toss his gloves off and putting on a pair of new ones. Sliding his glasses off, he wiped them down with a cloth. Slipping them on, he immediately spots Sonata with the feral cat.

 

There’s a scowl on Peter’s face, until he saw the sway in Sonata’s shoulders.

 

Peter slipped out a glass vial. The Medicine of Hearts designated just for his Outsider.

 

They never noticed Peter walking up from behind them, glaring at Boris as he held up the Medicine of Hearts. He couldn't go up and make Sonata drink it, that mangled cat could potentially stop him, and he couldn't ask her to drink it peacefully, she'd hit him and his little 'Peter' again. 

 

He debated before noticing the soda can. Popping the vial open, he walked over slowly and poured the contents into the can before placing the stopper back onto the vial and was about to set it down on the table when Sonata turned around quickly.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

"…Sonata, my dear—"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! CREEPER!"

 

POW

 

Peter zoomed off, clutching his cheeks. Ohhh, his Sonata was just shy! And shaken up! That's it! She was scared and he being there wasn't good for her already stressed health. He'll leave her be to calm down.

 

…for now.

 

After the bunny cosplayer disappeared, Sonata was close to hyperventilating. "Huffhuffhuff haaah! Huffhuffhuff haaah!" 

 

Boris grabbed the can of pop and handed it over.

 

"Here, drink!"

 

Sonata took the can and sipped a little of the strawberry fluid before gagging, "Ugh! What is this? Off brand Welch's?!"

 

"Hey, we don't waste food here. Drink." Sonata reluctantly downed the rest, freezing up at the bitterness. Boris sighed before noticing a vial sitting on the table, defenseless. "Oh…did he…did that rabbit really do what I think he did?"

 

Sonata wiped her lips with her sleeve, looking over to Boris, "What, Boris? What did that rabbit do?"

 

"I think he put this in your drink," Boris held up the Medicine of Hearts. Sonata paused before paling.

 

"I'M GOING TO DIE! THAT CREEPER PUT SOME SORT OF POISON IN MY DRINK!" Sonata panicked as she jumped from her seat, frantically thinking of what she could do, "I'm going to die because of a bunny cosplayer. I prayed to God that I never wanted this to happen. Ever! Boris! You're the first person who I actually began to think of as a friend. You can have my stuff if I die since I don't think my Mom will ever come to Wonderland—" 

 

Boris tapped her forehead, immediately shutting her up.

 

"You're not gonna die."

 

"Huh? I'm not?"

 

"No, this medicine he put in your drink just makes you unable to return home. Now you gotta 

play the game."

 

"…"

 

Boris blinked. Sonata stood there, quiet with her lips clamped shut tightly. Boris pouted, he wanted a reaction. Gosh, she was funny. "Sonata, you heard what I said, right?"

 

Nod.

 

"You can't go home now until you finish the game."

 

Nod.

 

"Want me to repeat it?"

 

Nod.

 

"You can't go—"

 

"DAMN YOU MOTHER EFFING BUNNY COSPLAYING CREEPER!"

 

Boris scowled, "Well that was rude. Don't interrupt me, you asked me to repeat myself, you know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hadn't realized how much there was to edit. 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I have two announcements. I'm holding a small contest to see how many votes you readers will send in of who to ship Sonata with. Leave it in the comments or go on my Tumblr!
> 
> [RabelleRabbit](https://rabellerabbit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Another thing is that I've participated in a Heart No Kuni No Alice zine. I'm so excited to see the final product! Look forward to it like I am. Here's a link!
> 
> [Zines No Kuni No Alice](https://zinesnokuninoalice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> They have a discord link that I'm in. Drop by and say hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ahhhh... hehe yeah... I made a new story. Well, no. This is originally on my fanfiction account. I'm just re-uploading. Though I'm not sure if it'll gain any attraction here.
> 
> Anyways, hey everyone. This is MissReaperDeath, or at least I used to be. I'm RabelleRabbit now. If it gets confusing, I'll keep reminding you all of who I used to be until it sticks. Thank you and please leave a comment down below. I have plenty of chapters to update, so I can't wait to see what you all think of this story. It's actually my favorite.


End file.
